


I love You, Will You Believe Me?

by Dee_Cavallone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #Lovely Phantom Giveaway Challenge, Cheesycake, Cliche, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, a little bit lime(?), older uke, single parent, younger seme
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertemuan bermula dari ketidaksengajaan. Cinta yang tumbuh terhalang oleh status dan perbedaan umur. Kesalahpahaman menjadikan semua semakin kacau. Akankah mereka mendapat kebahgiaan pada akhirnya? A KiKuro’s fanfiction, dedicated for Lovely Phantom Giveaway Challenge. Maaf nge-publish di hari terakhir, selamat menikmati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love You, Will You Believe Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Rada OOC, pendeskripsian yang rada nganeh, alur ngebut, hasil ngetik ditodong deadline, tolong abaikan miss typo yang bertebaran

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

 

– 000ooo000 –

  

Hari ini apartemen di sebelah apartemen Kuroko terdengar gaduh. Bahkan Kouki yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya terganggu dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Ayah dan anak yang penasaran itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi di aparetemen sebelah.

Kemudian mereka melihat beberapa orang keluar masuk apartemen itu sambil membawa kardus-kardus dan kotak-kotak berukuran besar. Seorang pemuda pirang yang mengawasi orang-orang itu menyadari kehadiran Kuroko dan Kouki. Pemuda itu segera mengembangkan senyum sehangat matahari pagi di wajahnya dan berkata,

“Selamat siang. Kalian pasti tetanggaku. Kenalkan, aku Kise Ryouta, mulai hari ini aku pindah ke apartemen di sebelah apartemen kalian. Mohon bantuannya, ya.”

.

Selama tiga puluh lima tahun hidupnya, Kuroko tidak pernah mengalami gejolak berlebihan dalam kehidupannya. Hidup Kuroko tenang dan damai. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru di tempat penitipan anak pun tidak mengalami kendala berarti. Hal paling mengejutkan sepanjang hidupnya adalah kelahiran Kouki sekaligus kehilangan istrinya pada saat Kuroko berusia dua puluh enam tahun.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika seorang pemuda menjadi tetangga barunya. Hidup tenang Kuroko terusik, dalam arti positif. Jika selama ini apartemen Kuroko sunyi senyap, maka sekarang celotehan riang Kouki dan Kise akan terdengar setiap Kuroko pulang kerja. Sejak kepindahan Kise, Kouki dengan mudahnya akrab dengan pemuda pirang itu. Padahal yang Kuroko tahu, Kouki adalah anak yang pemalu. Masih Kuroko ingat ketika pertama kali mereka berkenalan dengan Kise, Kouki bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Kuroko yang baru pulang bekerja kembali mendengar tawa riang Kouki dan Kise ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Membuka sepatunya di _genkan **[1]**_ dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Kuroko berjalan memasuki ruang TV. Tepat seperti dugaannya, di ruang TV terlihat Kouki dan Kise tengah menonton acara lawak di atas sofa.

“Seru sekali menontonnya, sampai-sampai aku tidak disambut,” ujar Kuroko. Kise dan Kouki sontak menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

“Ayah!” Kouki melompat dari sofa dan memeluk Kuroko. “Selamat datang,” lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran pada Kuroko.

“Aku pulang, Kouki-kun,” balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Kouki.

“Kuroko-cchi, selamat datang,” sambut Kise yang sudah berdiri dari sofa.

“Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Kouki-kun,” ujar Kuroko.

“Tidak, kok. Itu karena aku sangat suka Kouki-cchi. Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, Kuroko-cchi bisa menghangatkannya kalau mau makan. Tapi maaf, aku dan Kouki-cchi sudah makan duluan tadi.”

“Tidak apa, Kise-kun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu.”

“Jangan sungkan, Kuroko-cchi. Lagipula Kuroko-cchi juga sudah banyak membantuku ketika aku baru pindah. Kuroko-cchi dan Kouki-cchi sudah mengenalkan kota ini padaku.  Tadinya aku sudah khawatir dan sangat cemas karena ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal sendirian.”

“Pasti berat hidup sendiri di kota asing. Kau hebat, Kise-kun. Omong-omong, bagaimana kuliahmu? Sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan kampus?”

“Iya! Ini semua berkat saran Kuroko-cchi. Kalau tidak ada Kuroko-cchi, aku pasti akan kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia kampus. Terima kasih, Kuroko-cchi!”

“Terima kasih kembali, Kise-kun.”

“Ah, karena Kuroko-cchi sudah pulang, sekarang saatnya aku kembali ke apartemenku.”

“Yaaaah. Ryouta _nii-san_ sudah mau pulang?” tanya Kouki. Kise mendekati Kouki dan menjawil ujung hidungnya.

“Ini sudah malam, Kouki-cchi. Besok sepulang kuliah aku akan main lagi dengan Kouki-cchi, kok,” jawab Kise.

“Janji ya!” Kouki menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

“Iya, janji,” Kise menyambut kelingking kecil Kouki dengan miliknya, saling menautkan kelingking mengikat janji.

Kemudian Kuroko dan Kouki mengantar Kise sampai ke depan _genkan_. Kise yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya, berdiri dan mengacak rambut Kouki sambil mengucapkan ‘sampai jumpa besok’ pada Kouki. Namun tiba-tiba Kise menatap Kuroko serius lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko panik ketika wajah Kise semakin dekat ditambah sebelah tangan Kise terulur ke arahnya, namun beruntunglah Kuroko dianugerahi wajah datar sehingga kepanikannya tidak terlihat, meski pun jantung Kuroko berdetum tidak karuan.

“Ada potongan kertas origami yang nyangkut di rambutmu, Kuroko-cchi,” ujar Kise yang mengambil potongan kertas itu dari rambut Kuroko. “Nah, sampai jumpa, Kuroko-cchi,” lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya terdiam dan memandangi tubuh Kise yang keluar dari pintu apartemennya dengan raut wajah datar. Setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup, barulah pertahanan Kuroko runtuh. Kakinya yang sudah lemas akibat tindakan Kise, akhirnya kehilangan kekuatannya. Kuroko jatuh terduduk di depan _genkan_.

“Ayah? Ayah kenapa? Wajah ayah merah,” tanya Kouki yang kebingungan.

“Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Kouki-kun,” jawab Kuroko sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Kouki yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang polos Kuroko yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangannya.

Kehadiran Kise ke dalam kehidupan Kuroko dan Kouki memang membuat hidup Kuroko terusik. Kuroko kembali mengalami gejolak naik turun seperti _jet coaster_ dalam hidupnya. Rasa yang sudah lama terlupakan oleh Kuroko kembali muncul. Perasaan yang selalu diidentikkan dengan warna merah muda. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya Kuroko miliki untuk seorang pemuda yang terpaut usia tujuh belas tahun dengannya.

.

Kedekatan Kuroko dan Kouki dengan Kise bermula ketika Kise yang baru pulang kuliah menemukan Kouki tengah menahan tangis sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di jalan. Ketika Kise mendekati Kouki dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, barulah Kise tahu jika Kouki tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunci apartemennya. Kemudian Kise menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kouki menemukan kunci apartemennya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan kuncinya, Kise bersama Kouki pulang menuju apartemen mereka yang bersebelahan. Dari sinilah Kise tahu kalau Kouki sering ditinggal sendirian karena pekerjaan Kuroko membuatnya selalu pulang malam. Merasa iba, akhirnya Kise turut menemani Kouki menunggu Kuroko pulang.

Awalnya Kise memang hanya menemani, namun lama kelamaan Kise mulai memasakkan makan malam untuk Kouki dan Kuroko. Kemudian membantu Kouki mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Lalu membereskan apartemen Kuroko jika Kuroko tidak sempat untuk membereskannya. Dan terkadang Kise juga akan melipatkan pakaian Kuroko dan Kouki yang sudah menggunung.

“Jadi seperti punya istri,” gumam Kuroko yang tengah istirahat sambil berpangku tangan.

“Lagi mikirin apa, Kuroko- _sensei_ ~~?” lamunan Kuroko buyar akibat terjangan pelukan dari belakangnya.

“Takao- _sensei_ , bisakah tidak memelukku dari belakang seperti ini?” protes Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Takao hanya memamerkan cengirannya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

“Hehehe, maaf ya, Kuroko- _sensei_. Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali, sih. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Kise-kun ya?”

Kuroko hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Takao.

“Tebakanku tepat, kan? Sudah kubilang, kau harus bilang perasaanmu pada Kise-kun, Kuroko- _sensei_ ,” ujar Takao.

“Ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan, Takao- _sensei_ ,” sahut Kuroko.

“Tentu saja mudah! Katakan saja, ‘Kise-kun, aku suka padamu,’ begitu.”

“Dia lebih muda dariku.”

“Cinta tidak memandang usia.”

“Di matanya, aku pasti hanyalah seorang paman tua.”

“Wajahmu masih terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahunan. Kau, kan, _baby face_ , Kuroko- _sensei_.”

“Dia dan aku sama-sama laki-laki.”

“Cinta juga tidak memandang _gender_. Contohnya saja aku.”

“Tapi Takao- _sensei_ dan Dokter itu seumuran.”

“Tidak akan ada bedanya denganmu dan Kise-kun kelak.”

“Tetap saja tidak bisa, Takao- _sensei_.”

“Ya ampun. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau nanti kau patah hati, Kuroko- _sensei_.”

Kuroko hanya menggedikkan bahu dan memandang keluar, sementara Takao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Kuroko.

.

Di saat yang sama, Kise sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus seorang diri, memandang kumpulan orang-orang berjalan berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Mata Kise tidak fokus dan hanya memandang kosong ke depan, seperti melamunkan sesuatu.

“Hei,” tepukan pada pundak Kise menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya.

“Ah, Himuro-cchi,” balas Kise pada sang penepuk pundaknya.

“Boleh duduk?” tanya Himuro sambil menunjuk bangku sebelah Kise yang kosong.

“Oh, tentu saja. Ayo, duduk, duduk~~” jawab Kise sambil menggeser bokongnya, memberi ruang lebih luas pada Himuro untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

“Aku dengar, kau menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis dari jurusan Sastra,” ujar Himuro setelah duduk di sebelah Kise.

“Bisa kita tidak membahas hal itu?”

“Memang apa yang terjadi?”

Kise menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, “Dia menangis, Himuro-cchi. Demi Tuhan, dia menangis di depan orang banyak. Mereka jadi melihatku sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Aaaarrrrggghhhhhh!” Kise mengerang frustrasi.

“Hahaha, susah juga menjadi orang popular.”

“Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Himuro-cchi. Kau juga banyak menerima pernyataan cinta, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip miring tentangnya, padahal aku yakin kau juga menolak semua pernyataan cinta yang datang padamu. Bagaimana caramu menolak mereka tanpa membuat mereka menangis, sih?”

“Hm, aku menolak mereka dengan meminta maaf dan bilang kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Lagipula juga mereka menyatakan cinta dengan persiapan akan ditolak, aku sudah punya pacar dari jurusan _Culinary Arts **[2]**_.”

“Aku juga mengatakan itu! Tapi mereka malah menangis! Ya ampun, cewek-cewek cengeng sekali, sih!”

“Laki-laki juga akan menangis kalau perasaannya ditolak oleh orang yang mereka sukai.”

“…….. Ya, kau benar. Aku juga pasti akan menangis kalau ditolak.”

“Eh? Apa ini? Aku mencium hal mencurigakan. Ryouta, kau sedang menyukai seseorang?”

Wajah Kise merona merah dan dengan gugup Kise menyangkal perkataan Himuro.

“Ti-tidak, kok. Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa,” elak Kise.

“Jangan bohong, Ryouta. Kau menyukai seseorang, kan?”

“A-aku—“

“Siapa? Anak kampus ini?”

“Bu-bukan.”

“Ternyata benar, kan, kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Ayo katakan padaku siapa orang beuntung itu,” desak Himuro yang entah kenapa terlihat bersemangat mengetahui orang yang disukai Kise.

“I-itu—Dia, dia adalah orang yang tidak terjangkau olehku,” ujar Kise pada akhirnya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena dia hanya menganggapku teman anaknya.”

“Anak? Ryouta, jangan bilang kau menyukai istri orang?”

“Ap—Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula dia bukan seorang wanita.”

“Jadi kau menyukai suami orang!?” Himuro terpekik kaget.

“Kenapa daritadi kau berbicara seakan-akan aku ini perusak rumah tangga orang, sih, Himuro-cchi!?” raung Kise frustrasi.

“Maaf, maaf. Makanya kau harus cerita dan menjelaskan semuanya agar aku tidak salah paham Kise-kun. Aku janji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun.”

Kise menatap Himuro, memastikan Himuro tidak berbohong. Setelah yakin, Kise menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat dan memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Himuro.

“Dia seorang _single parent_. Aku dengar istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan putra mereka. Sedari awal, sejak aku menyapa mereka ketika aku baru pindah kesini, aku sudah menganggapnya manis. Bahkan awalnya kupikir dia dan anaknya adalah kakak dan adik, wajahnya masih muda sekali, kau tahu, tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria yang mempunyai anak berusia Sembilan tahun. Kemudian entah bagaimana, aku menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Dan perasaan ini semakin tumbuh besar. Tapi,” Kise menggantungkan kata-katanya.

“Tapi?” ulang Himuro.

“Tapi, aku takut, Himuro-cchi.”

“Takut apa?”

“Takut akan merusak hubungan baik ini kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi semakin hari perasaanku semakin besar terhadapnya. Aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi aku juga tidak sanggup jika sehari saja tidak berjumpa dengannya.”

“Cobalah untuk mendekatinya dan memberikan perhatian kecil padanya. Semuanya dimulai dari hal-hal kecil.”

“Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku menemani anaknya untuk menunggunya pulang kerja, memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka, dan membereskan apartemennya. Namun sepertinya dia hanya menganggapku bocah tetangga sebelah rumah yang suka bermain dengan anaknya.”

“Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk bersikap dewasa.”

“Aku juga sudah melakukannya, Himuro-cchi. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya.”

Himuro memandang iba Kise yang terpuruk. Himuro tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur Kise. Akhirnya Himuro hanya menepuk lembut bahu Kise, berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

“Eh? Ada anak SD tersesat disini?”

“Benar. Sekarang dia sedang di kantin. Hanya mewek sambil dengan gugup bilang ‘ _Ryouta nii-san_ ,’ begitu.”

“Apa dia sedang mencari kakaknya disini?”

“Entahlah.”

Pembicaraan dua gadis yang lewat di hadapan mereka, sontak membuat Kise bangkit dan mengejar dua gadis itu.

“Maaf!” Kise menarik lengan salah satu gadis itu, “Apa anak itu berambut cokelat dengan pupil kecil?” tanya Kise.

“I-iya. Yang aku dengar itu memang ciri-ciri anak itu,” jawab gadis yang ditarik lengannya oleh Kise gugup, terpesona dengan wajah Kise.

“Dimana dia?”

“Ada di kantin fakultas.”

“Terima kasih!” Kise langsung bergegas menuju kantin fakultasnya, dengan Himuro mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Ryouta, apakah anak itu—“

“Ya, sepertinya anak dari orang yang kusuka datang kesini,” ujar Kise menjawab pertanyaan Himuro yang bahkan belum diselesaikannya.

Setibanya di kantin, Kise dan Himuro melihat kerumunan mahasiswa di salah satu meja kantin dan mendengar suara isakan di tengah kerumunan itu. Kise dengan segera membelah kerumunan untuk melihat. Dan seperti dugaannya, Kouki tengah duduk terisak dikelilingi oleh para mahasiswa.

“Kouki-cchi!” panggil Kise.

“Ryouta nii-san! Huwaaaa!” Kouki segera menghambur memeluk Kise. Kise kemudian membalas pelukan itu dan menenangkan Kouki.

“Kenalanmu, ya, Kise?” tanya salah seorang mahasiswa yang berkerumun.

“Ah, iya. Anak ini memang kenalanku. Maaf sudah membuat kehebohan,” jawab Kise.

“Yah, tidak masalah, kok. Yang penting, untunglah kalian dapat bertemu. Daritadi anak itu menangis tapi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan kami, hanya bergumam ‘ _Ryouta nii-san_ ’ saja.”

“Maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Kouki-cchi.”

Kerumunan mahasiswa hanya tertawa dan mengatakan itu bukan hal besar. Perlahan kerumunan pun bubar dan menyisakan Kise, Kouki dan Himuro. Kouki yang sudah tenang akhirnya dijaga oleh Himuro, sedangkan Kise menelepon tempat kerja Kuroko untuk memberitahunya. Setelah sambungan telepon ditutup, Kise kembali mendekati Kouki dan Himuro.

“Kouki-cchi, ayo kita pulang. Ayahmu juga sangat cemas karena gurumu bilang kau membolos hari ini,” ajak Kise.

“A-apa ayah akan marah?” tanya Kouki takut-takut. Kouki sama sekali tidak terpikirkan kalau tindakannya akan membuat Kuroko cemas.

“Hmmmm, mungkin dia akan marah padamu. Tapi Kuroko-cchi marah karena dia sangat menyayangimu, Koukicchi. Dan kau juga tidak perlu takut begitu, aku akan minta Kuroko-cchi agar memarahimu sedikit saja,” jawab Kise menenangkan Kouki. “Nah, kita pulang, ya?” ajak Kise lagi.

“Ung,” Kouki mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kise erat, membuat Kise tidak bisa menyembunyika senyumnya melihat hal itu.

“Himuro-cchi, aku pulang duluan, ya. Terima kasih sudah mendengarku dan menjaga Kouki-cchi,” pamit Kise.

“Sama-sama, Ryouta. Sampai jumpa besok. Kouki-kun juga, sampai jumpa lagi, ya,” balas Himuro sambil melambai pada Kouki.

Kouki segera menyembunyikan diri di balik kaki Kise, kemudian mengintip malu-malu seraya membalas lambaian Himuro, “Bye bye,” ucapnya pada Himuro dari balik kaki Kise.

“Ah, Ryouta,” panggil Himuro lagi pada Kise dan Kouki yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Kise membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Himuro, dengan raut wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

“Kalau boleh aku tahu, usiamu dengan orang itu terpaut berapa tahun?” tanya Himuro.

Kise tersenyum sendu dan berkata, “Tujuh belas tahun,” kemudian Kise dan Kouki pergi meninggalkan Himuro.

“Tujuh belas tahun? Ternyata terpaut sangat jauh. _Well, I wish you good luck_ , Ryouta,” gumam Himuro menatap kepergian Kise dan Kouki.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka, Kise menanyakan alasan Kouki membolos sekolah dan nekat datang ke kampus Kise. Karena Kise tahu kalau Kouki bukanlah anak yang akan dengan mudah membolos dan masuk ke tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Pasti ada alasan kuat dibalik tindakan Kouki hari ini.

“Kouki-cchi, kenapa kau membolos hari ini dan mendatangi kampusku?” tanya Kise. Seakan tersadar, Kouki segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari Kise dan merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuket kecil bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda dan putih, sebuah buket bunga _peach blossom_. Kouki mengulurkan buket itu pada Kise.

“Aku mencari ini untuk Ryouta nii-san,” ujar Kouki polos.

“Untukku?” Kise menerima bunga yang diberikan Kouki.

“Ung! Selamat ulang tahun, Ryouta nii-san,” ucapan tulus Kouki menyadarkan Kise. Kise sama sekali lupa kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun. Kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa baru membuatnya tidak mengingat hari lahirnya.

“Terima kasih, Kouki-cchi!” Kise berseru gembira sambil memeluk Kouki penuh haru. “Aku sangat senang sekali, tapi tetap saja apa yang Kouki-cchi lakukan salah. Kau tidak boleh bolos sekolah. Jangan ulangi lagi, ya,” lanjut Kise yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya memberi nasihat pada Kouki.

“Iya, aku mengerti. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya, Ryouta nii-san.”

“Bagus. Anak pintar. Nah, ayo kita segera pulang.”

“Ung!”

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kouki, Kise dan Kouki mendapati Kuroko tengah berdiri di _genkan_ sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Baik Kise mau pun Kouki tahu kalau saat ini Kuroko sedang marah. Kise dan Kouki meneguk ludah melihat aura hitam kasat mata yang ada di belakang Kuroko.

“Selamat datang, Kouki-kun. Bagaimana membolosnya hari ini, senang?” sambut Kuroko sinis. Kouki hanya memucat dan gemetaran tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab Kuroko, Kouki hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Melihat hal itu, Kise yang kasihan menjawab Kuroko menggantikan Kouki.

“Eeerrr. Jangan marah, Kuroko-cchi. Kouki-cchi hanya—“

“Kise-kun, diam,” ujar Kuroko memotong kata-kata Kise disertai dengan pandangan datar namun mengancam.

“Baik, saya diam,” Kise kicep ketakutan.

“Ma-maaf. I-ini salahku, ayah jangan marah sama Ryouta nii-san,” akhirnya Kouki menemukan suaranya.

“Kenapa kau membolos, Kouki-kun?” tuntut Kuroko.

“Aku, aku hanya ingin beli hadiah, ayah,” jelas Kouki.

“Hadiah?” tanya Kuroko.

“Hadiah untukku, Kuroko-cchi,” Kise memperlihatkan buket bunga _peach blossom_ yang dibeli Kouki, “Jadi ini bukan salah Kouki-cchi sepenuhnya. Kouki-cchi hanya mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahunku hari ini,” lanjut Kise.

Kuroko memandang Kouki dan Kise bergantian, kemudian menghela nafasnya dan berkata, “Tetap saja itu salah, Kouki-kun. Dan apa pun alasannya, kau tetap dihukum membersihkan bak mandi selama seminggu.”

“Ung, aku mengerti, Ayah. Maafkan aku.”

“Padahal tidak perlu sampai membolos, kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Kise-kun bersama-sama, Kouki-kun,” tambah Kuroko.

“Eh?” Kouki dan Kise sama-sama kebingungan. Kuroko mengajak mereka untuk masuk dan di meja makan sudah tersedia cake dan berbagai makanan disana.

“Ayah tahu hari ini Ryouta nii-san ulang tahun?” pekik Kouki gembira.

“Tentu saja, Kouki-kun,” ujar Kuroko, “Kise-kun, ayo duduk disi—“ kata-kata Kuroko terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kise sudah mendekap Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Jantung Kuroko langsung berdebar tidak menentu dalam pelukan Kise. Mati-matian Kuroko mempertahankan wajah datarnya meski pun Kuroko merasa pipinya seakan terbakar.

“Ki—se-kun,” panggil Kuroko, berusaha sebisanya menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar dan tetap terdengar tenang. Kise mengerjap sadar mendengar panggilan Kuroko, dengan sedikit kasar dan tergesa-gesa, Kise melepas pelukannya dari Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko terhuyung sedikit ke belakang.

“Ma-maaf! Aku—“ Kise tidak bisa menemukan alasan tepat untuk menutupi tindakannya, rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi Kise.

 _‘Aaaaah! Bagaimana ini!? Kuroko-cchi pasti sadar perasaanku! Kami tidak akan bisa kembali lagi! Dasar Ryouta bodoh!’_ batin Kise memaki dirinya sendiri.

“Hehehehe,” tawa Kouki membuat Kuroko dan Kise sadar dan otomatis saling menjauh.

“Ke-kenapa Kouki-cchi tertawa?” tanya Kise gelagapan.

“Ryouta nii-san kalau senang suka memeluk orang, ya? Tadi aku juga dipeluk ketika kasih bunga,” jawab Kouki.

“Eh? Ah! Iya! Benar! Itu, Kuroko-cchi, itu hanya ungkapan rasa senang dan terima kasihku saja, kok. Iya, cuma itu. Jadi, jangan marah,” mati-matian Kise berdalih dengan memanfaatkan ucapan Kouki.

“Begitu ya? Aku mengerti, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko.

“Na-nah, ayo kita potong kue, ya. Kouki-cchi mau ikut memotongnya?” ujar Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Mau!” dengan penuh semangat, Kouki naik ke atas kursi. Kemudian bersama-sama, Kise dan Kouki memotong kue ulang tahun Kise. Tanpa Kise sadari, raut wajah Kuroko berubah kecewa dan memandangi Kise dengan tatapan hampa.

 _‘Jadi, aku sama dengan Kouki-kun, ya?’_ batin Kuroko kecewa.

Pesta ulang tahun Kise berlangsung meriah meski pun sederhana dan hanya dirayakan oleh mereka bertiga. Setelah memindahkan Kouki yang tertidur di ruang TV ke kamarnya, Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur.

“Biar kubantu, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko sambil menyisingkan lengan bajunya.

“Ah, Kuroko-cchi lap piring yang sudah kucuci saja,” balas Kise.

“Baiklah.”

Kuroko dan Kise bekerja dalam diam. Masing-masing menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka. Namun masing-masing dari mereka juga mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sesekali Kise melirik Kuroko ketika Kuroko tidak melihat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

“Ah, aku lupa bilang,” Kuroko memecah keheningan di antara mereka dan membuat Kise menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

Kuroko juga menghentikan gerakannya mengeringkan piring, membiarkan piring dan lap diam di tangannya. Kise menatap Kuroko yang juga menatap Kise dengan sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kise-kun. Aku bersyukur kau dilahirkan ke dunia, dan merupakan suatu kegembiraan aku dapat merayakan ulang tahunmu,” ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum ke arah Kise. Suatu hal langka yang diterima Kise.

Kise memang cukup sering melihat senyum Kuroko, namun senyum itu untuk Kouki, bukan untuknya. Kuroko sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum pada Kise. Karena itulah, melihat Kuroko tersenyum untuk dirinya, pertahanan diri Kise runtuh. Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko dan langsung meraup bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya.

Piring yang tengah dipegang Kuroko jatuh dan pecah, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Mati-matian Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise menjauh. Namun Kise semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kise menahan tubuh Kuroko agar tidak memberontak dalam pelukannya dan memagut bibir Kuroko ganas.

“Aduh!” pekik Kise melepaskan ciumannya. Kise mengangkat tangannya dan meraba ujung bibirnya yang digigit oleh Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri terengah-engah sambill menatap garang ke arah Kise. Dengan penuh emosi, Kuroko melayangkan tamparan keras pada pipi Kise.

“Ku-Kuroko-cchi,” tamparan Kuroko membuat Kise sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Kise berusaha mengulurkan tangannya mendekati Kuroko, namun Kuroko menepis kasar tangan Kise.

“Keluar,” perintah Kuroko.

“Ku-Kuroko-cchiii. Maaf, aku—“

“Keluar!” Kuroko memotong penjelasan Kise.

“Biar aku jelaskan, Kuroko-cchi. Aku—“

“Kubilang keluaaaarrrr!” seruan Kuroko membuat Kise sadar kesalahannya sangat besar. Dengan berat hati, Kise beranjak keluar dari apartemen Kuroko dengan menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum meninggalkan Kuroko di dapur.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dapur. Kuroko melihat pecahan piring di lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan tangan Kuroko terulur untuk mengutip pecahan-pecahan itu.

“Sakit,” Kuroko mengaduh pelan ketika pecahan piring itu menggores tangannya. Darah keluar dari ujung jari Kuroko yang terluka. Namun tidak ada darah yang keluar dari hati Kuroko yang terluka, hanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kuroko yang membuktikan luka hati Kuroko.

Sementara itu, Kise yang pulang ke apartemennya, merebahkan diri di atas Kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Merogoh saku celananya, Kise mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Himuro.

[Aku patah hati, Himuro-cchi.]

Setelah pesan terkirim, Kise melempar asal ponselnya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak dipedulikan oleh Kise, meski pun ponsel itu bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dari Himuro. Kise hanya membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, meredam isak tangisnya.

.

“Kalian berciuman!?” seru Takao.

“Pelankan suaramu, Takao-sensei. Dan kami tidak berrciuman. Dia menciumku,” ujar Kuroko meralat.

“Apa bedanya, sih!?”

“Tentu saja beda.”

“Lalu bagaimana? Kalian sudah memulai hubungan khusus? Selamat, ya~~”

“Tidak.”

“Eh?”

“Aku tidak menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya.”

“Kenapaaaaa!?”

“Karena dia tidak mencintaiku dan serius padaku.”

“Eh!? Kise-kun menciummu, itu artinya dia mencintaimu, Kuroko-sensei.”

“Bagiku, dan sebagian orang banyak juga, ciuman memang melambangkan ungkapan rasa saling mencintai. Namun sepertinya bagi Kise-kun, ciuman hanya sekedar ungkapan rasa haru.”

“Apa maksudmu, Kuroko-sensei?”

“Dari penuturan Kouki-kun, Kise-kun sepertinya punya kebiasaan untuk memeluk orang ketika merasa senang dan berterima kasih. Jadi dia menciumku ketika aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, itu artinya dia bersikap seperti itu ke setiap orang yang menbuatnya terharu.”

“Aku rasa tidak seperti itu, Kuroko-sensei. Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya dan meminta penjelasan pada Kise-kun?”

“Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku kecewa pada Kise-kun. Lagipula—“

“Lagipula?”

“Lagipula, aku juga takut mendapati kenyataan kalau Kise-kun memang menciumkan hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Aku tidak sanggup hancur untuk kedua kalinya.”

Takao memandang sedih Kuroko. Kemudian merengkuh sahabatnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

“Jangan khawatir, Tetsu-chan. Aku yakin pasti ada alasan dari tindakan Kise-kun padamu. Namun aku juga berharap agar kau bahagia. Tidak, kau akan bahagia, Tetsu-chan,” doa Takao.

“Ya. Terima kasih, Kazu-kun,” balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum pedih.

.

Setelah kejadian di hari ulang tahun Kise, Kuroko secara terang-terangan menghindari Kise. Kise juga yang merasa bersalah, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kouki yang bingung dengan hubungan mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kuroko.

“Ayah dan Ryouta nii-san bertengkar?” tanya Kouki.

“Kenapa Kouki-kun berpikir seperti itu?” balas Kuroko sambil melanjutkan memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

“Habisnya, Ayah dan Ryouta nii-san jadi aneh. Ayah jadi menghindari Ryouta nii-san. Ryouta nii-san juga segera pulang ketika mendengar suara ayah tanpa berpamitan pada ayah. Selama ini kalian, kan, tidak pernah begitu.”

“Kami, kami tidak bertengkar.”

“Ayah bohong, ya?”

“Tidak.”

“Padahal ayah selalu senang kalau berbicara dengan Ryouta nii-san. Ketika dulu dipeluk Ryouta nii-san, ayah juga sangat senang, kan?”

“Eh?” Kuroko terkejut dengan penuturan Kouki dan tanpa sadar berbalik menghadap Kouki yang tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil menggoyangkan kakinya di udara.

“Aku tahu, loh. Ayah suka sekali dengan Ryouta nii-san. Aku juga suka Ryouta nii-san, kok. Tapi tidak sebesar rasa suka ayah pada Ryouta nii-san, sih.”

“Kouki, kau—“ Kuroko tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab Kouki. Sementara itu, Kouki hanya tersenyum menunggu kata-kata Kuroko.

“Kouki, ayah akui, ayah memang menyukai Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko mengaku.

“Tuh, kan!” Kouki semakin sumringah.

“Tapi, Kise-kun tidak menyukai ayah.”

“Menurutku Ryouta nii-san juga menyukai ayah, kok.”

“Tidak. Kise-kun tidak menyukai ayah. Kalau pun dia menyukai ayah, itu hanya sebatas rasa suka pada orang tua atau kakak. Ayah ini, ayah sudah tua, seorang paman-paman. Tidak pantas bila ayah menyukai Kise-kun yang masih muda.”

“Siapa bilang ayah sudah tua? Ayah masih muda, guruku banyak yang menyangka ayah adalah kakakku yang masih kuliah. Meski pun kadang aku kesal karena itu.”

Kuroko tersenyum lembut pada Kouki, “Ayah senang Kouki-kun mendukung ayah. Tapi tetap saja ayah dan Kise-kun tidak bisa bersama. Meski pun ayah menyukai, ah, mencintai Kise-kun, tapi Kise-kun tidak mencintai ayah.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita tanya langsung pada Ryouta-nii!”

“Eh?”

“Ayo kita ke rumah Ryouta nii-san sekarang, ayah!” Kouki turun dari kursi dan menarik tangan Kuroko. Buru-buru Kuroko mematikan api kompor dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Kouki ke sebelah, ke apartemen Kise.

Kouki dengan penuh semangat menekan bel pintu apartemen Kise. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam apartemen. Kuroko sedikit gugup dan mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bersitatap dengan Kise langsung. Namun betapa terkejutnya Kuroko ketika yang membuka pintu apartemen bukanlah Kise, melainkan seorang pemuda cantik berambut hitam yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya dan terdapat tahi lalat di bawah matanya.

“Wah, Kouki-kun, ya? Dan anda pasti ayah Kouki-kun? Kuroko-cchi-san?” sambut Himuro.

“Kenapa anda bisa tahu saya?” tanya Kuroko.

“Ryouta sering bercerita tentang anda dan Kouki-kun pada saya. Ah, nama saya Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal,” jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum, dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk sopan pada Himuro.

 _‘Ryouta? Dia memanggil Kise-kun dengan nama kecilnya? Apa dia orang special untuk Kise-kun?’_ Kuroko dapat merasakan hatinya nyeri dan perih bagai tersayat pisau melihat dan mendengar Himuro memanggil Kise hanya dengan nama kecilnya.

“Tatsuya nii-san! Ryouta nii-san ada?” kali ini Kouki yang bertanya.

“Wah, sayang sekali, Kouki-kun. Ryouta sedang demam, jadi kalian tidak bisa menemuinya. Maaf, ya,” ujar Himuro. Kouki terlihat kecewa karena itu.

“Sudahlah, Kouki-kun. Kita bisa kesini lagi nanti. Maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau Kise-kun sakit,” ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Kouki.

“Tidak apa. Ryouta memang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan kalau dia sakit. Tapi hal itu tidak akan berhasil untukku,” sahut Himuro.

“Himuro-cchi, siapa yang datang?” suara serak Kise menginterupsi bersamaan dengan munculnya tubuh Kise yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di belakang Himuro.

“Ryouta! Sudah kubilang untuk tidur!” marah Himuro.

“Aku mau ke toilet, Himuro-cchi. Ah, Kurokocchi, kau datang?” tanya Kise sambil berusaha tersenyum.

“Ya. Maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau kau sakit, Kise-kun. Kami akan datang lagi,” jawab Kuroko, “Ayo kita pulang, Kouki-kun,” ajak Kuroko pada Kouki.

Sebelum kembali ke apartemennya, Kuroko sempat melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya semakit tersayat. Pemandangan dimana Kise memeluk Himuro dan Himuro balas merengkuh tubuh Kise. Dan pintu apartemen Kise pun tertutup, meninggalkan Kuroko yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

.

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa terasa. Hubungan antara Kise dan Kuroko tak kunjung membaik. Biar pun Kise berusaha mendekati Kuroko dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kuroko malah menghindari Kise. Takao yang berusaha membujuk Kuroko agar mau sekali saja mendengarkan Kise, akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan hanya melihat dari kejauhan saja.

Sebenarnya, sudah berbagai cara Kise lakukan agar dapat bicara dengan Kuroko. Mulai dari menunggu Kuroko di depan tempat penitipan anak, mengirim pesan melalui ponsel, sampai menulis surat. Namun semua hal itu tetap tidak digubris oleh Kuroko.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kuroko melakukan hal itu. Kuroko hanya takut, perasaannya akan terbongkar. Karena bila dia melihat Kise, maka ingatan tentang Kise dan Himuro yang berpelukan akan berputar di kepalanya. Kuroko tidak yakin topeng wajah datarnya akan tetap terpasang bila berhadapan dengan Kise.

Kouki juga semakin merasa bingung dan serba salah berada di antara Kise dan Kuroko. Kouki bahkan membantu Kise untuk dapat berbicara dengan Kuroko, tapi hasilnya malah Kuroko memarahi Kouki dan meminta Kouki tidak mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. Namun yang Kouki lihat, Kuroko malah bersikap jauh kekanakan dibanding dengan dirinya. Karena bila Kouki bertengkar dengan temannya, setelah meminta maaf, mereka akan bermain bersama lagi.

Tapi pada suatu hari, betapa terkejutnya Kuroko mendapati Himuro tengah berdiri di depan gerbang tempat penitipan anak, menunggunya pulang. Kuroko ingin berbalik dan pulang melalui gerbang belakang, namun Himuro sudah melihatnya dan memanggil Kuroko.

“Kuroko-cchi-san!” seru Himuro memanggil Kuroko. Kuroko mau tidak mau berjalan mendekati Himuro.

“Halo,” sapa Kuroko.

“Bisa kita bicara?”

“Tentu.”

Himuro mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah café dan memilih kursi di pojok café, agar mereka bisa leluasa berbicara. Setelah memesan minuman, Kuroko dan Himuro terdiam selama beberapa saat.

“Ehem,” Himuro berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya, “Jadi, Kuroko-cchi-san,”

“Bisakah anda berhenti memanggil saya seperti itu. Rasanya aneh mendengar dua suffix digabungkan,” ujar Kuroko memotong Himuro.

“Oh? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi, Kuroko-san, bagaimana dengan itu?” tanya Himuro dan Kuroko mengangguk menjawabnya, “Maaf aku datang menemuimu tiba-tiba, Kuroko-san,” lanjut Himuro, menanggalkan sikap formalnya.

“Tidak apa. Ada keperluan apa sampai Himuro-kun menjumpaiku?” balas Kuroko yang juga menanggalkan sikap formalnya. Keduanya sempat terdiam ketika seorang pelayan datang menyuguhkan pesanan mereka.

“Begini,” ujar Himuro setelah sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, “Karena aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya. Bicaralah pada Ryouta, kumohon!” pinta Himuro.

“Apa maksudmu, Himuro-kun?” balas Kuroko.

“Itulah maksudku. Aku ingin kalian bicara.”

“Aku tidak punya hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya.”

“Tapi Ryouta punya hal yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Kuroko-san.”

“Tapi—“

“Aku mohon, Kuroko-san! Aku lelah mendengar rengekannya dan sudah kehabisan saran untuknya agar dapat berhasil berbicara denganmu.”

“Rengekan?”

“Ah, mungkin Kuroko-san belum tahu kalau Ryouta itu sebenarnya sangat manja, cengeng, dan merepotkan?”

“Kelihatannya kalian sangat mengenal satu sama lain,” Himuro tersenyum dalam hati mendengar nada bicara Kuroko yang terselip rasa cemburu di dalamnya.

“Yah, kalau setiap hari mendengar curhatannya, pasti akan tahu,” ujar Himuro yang kali ini tertawa dalam hati melihat raut wajah datar Kuroko sedikit berubah, namun Kuroko dengan segera mengatur kembali raut wajahnya. Namun tindakan Kuroko tidak bisa disembunyikan, Kuroko mengaduk kasar vanilla milkshake pesanannya dengan sedotan.

“Dia tidak seperti itu. Selama ini, dia selalu bersikap tenang dan dewasa, dia—“

“—melakukan itu agar dianggap pantas bersanding denganmu, Kuroko-san,” ujar Himuro melanjutkan ucapan Kuroko yang dipotongnya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Kuroko.

“Sebaiknya kalian bicara, dan Kuroko-san akan tahu maksudku. Aku duluan,” jawab Himuro yang bangkit dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di café.

.

Setelah menimbang permintaan Himuro, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Kise. Meninggalkan Kouki yang sudah tidur di kamarnya, Kuroko berjalan menuju apartemen Kise yang berada di sebelahnya. Butuh lima puluh tujuh detik dan delapan helaan napas sebelum jari Kuroko menekan bel pintu. Tidak lama, Kise keluar membuka pintu.

“Kuroko-cchi!” Kise berseru gembira. Dapat Kuroko lihat ekspresi kekanakan terpasang di wajah Kise sebelum akhirnya Kise tersenyum lembut dan memasang topeng dewasanya, “Ada apa Kurokocchi datang malam-malam? Ayo masuk,” ujar Kise mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kise membawa Kuroko ke ruang TV dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa sementara Kise membuat minuman. Tidak lama, Kise kembali membawa dua gelas minuman, susu vanilla hangat disodorkan Kise untuk Kuroko, sementara Kise memilih cocoa hangat untuknya sendiri.

“Terima kasih, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko seraya menerima minuman dari Kise.

“Sama-sama, Kuroko-cchi,” balas Kise. Kise memilih untuk duduk bersebelahan di sofa yang sama dengan Kuroko.

Hening menghampiri keduanya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kise dan Kuroko sama-sama berpura-pura sibuk menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, barulah Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya.

“Kenapa kau menciumku, Kise-kun?” tanya Kuroko.

“Uhuk!” Kise yang tidak menyangka akan ditanyai hal itu, tersedak minuman yang disesapnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Setelah batuknya reda, Kise dengan wajar merah padam berupaya menjelaskan pada Kuroko.

“Itu! Anu! Eeerrr! Aku—“

“Padahal kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi kenapa masih menciumku?” tanya Kuroko lagi.

“Ya, itu karena—Sebentar, kekasih? Siapa?” Kise balik bertanya kebingungan.

“Tentu saja Himuro-kun. Dia kekasihmu, bukan, Kise-kun?”

“Haaaa!? Himuro-cchi bukan kekasihku!”

“Eh? Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat.”

“Aku dan Himuro-cchi hanya teman sekampus, Kuroko-cchi.”

“Tapi kau selalu bercerita padanya, juga meminta saran darinya. Dan dia juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Padahal aku saja—“ Kuroko terkesiap menyadari ucapannya. Sementara Kise mengerjap tidak percaya memandang Kuroko.

“Kuroko-cchi, kau—cemburu pada Himuro-cchi?” tanya Kise. Warna merah perlahan memenuhi wajah putih Kuroko. Kise langsung tersenyum cerah dan mendekap Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

“Huwwaaahhh! Apa ini mimpi? Aku sedang bermimpi? Kuroko-cchi cemburu? Uuuuhhhh, aku senang sekali, Kuroko-cchi!” pekik Kise kegirangan.

“Hentikan, Kise-kun. Aku sangat memalukan. Bertingkah tidak sesuai dengan umurku,” keluh Kuroko.

“Eeeeeeh? Kuroko-cchi tidak memalukan! Malahan aku sangat senang sekali Kuroko-cchi cemburu. Jadi selama ini Kuroko-cchi menghindariku karena ngambek?”

“Bukan, aku—“

“Dengar, Kuroko-cchi. Jawaban kenapa aku menciummu dulu, itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak, tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kuroko-cchi! Jadilah kekasihku, Kuroko-cchi!”

Kuroko terpana mendengar pernyataan cinta Kise. Jantung Kuroko kembali berdebar tidak karuan. Kuroko yakin pasti wajahnya sangat merah saat ini. Inilah saat yang ditunggu Kuroko, Kise mencintainya, dia juga mencintai Kise. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi happy ending bagi mereka, namun Kuroko tetap merasa ada yang salah.

“Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak seharusnya mencintaimu,” tolak Kuroko.

“Kenapa?” tanya Kise.

“Karena, umur kita terpaut sangat jauh. Aku seorang paman tua dan kau seorang pemuda yang mempunyai masa depan panjang.”

“Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan tidak memandang usia, Kuroko-cchi.”

“Aku—aku mempunyai anak.”

“Aku tahu. Dan aku juga sangat menyayangi Kouki-kun.”

“Kita sama-sama laki-laki.”

“Ada masalah dengan itu?”

“Kau lebih pantas dengan gadis muda yang cantik. Atau pemuda tampan seperti Himuro-kun. Bukan dengan orang tua sepertiku.”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal remeh yang kau bicarakan, Kuroko-cchi. Yang aku pedulikan, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Lalu, apa jawabanmu, Kuroko-cchi? Kau mencintaiku? Atau kau membenciku? Kau ingin bersamaku? Atau kau ingin aku pergi meninggalkanmu?”

“Jangan!” seru Kuroko mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Kise. “Ah, maaf. Aku—“

“Kuroko-cchi, aku anggap jawabanmu, ‘Ya, aku juga mencintai Kise-kun dan ingin bersama dengan Kise-kun,’ boleh?” tanya Kise sambal menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko.

“Aku, aku tidak yakin bisa membahagiakanmu, Kise-kun,” jawab Kuroko.

“Akulah yang akan membahagiakanmu, Kuroko-cchi, dan aku juga akan membahagiakan Kouki-cchi. Kita akan bahagia bertiga. Karena kebahagianku adalah dengan bersama-sama Kuroko-cchi dan Kouki-cchi.”

“Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku mencintaimu dan menerimamu, Kise-kun?”

“Tentu saja boleh, Kuroko-cchi!”

“………. Terima kasih,” Kuroko berujar lirih dan menggenggam tangan Kise, membawa tangan itu menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Kise mengelus pipi Kuroko lembut dan Kuroko menikmati belaian Kise.

“Kuroko-cchi, boleh aku menciummu?” tanya Kise sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko. Kuroko merona merah sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kise.

“Kau tidak perlu meminta izin, Kise-kun,” jawab Kuroko.

Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Memagut bibir Kuroko sambil mendorong tubuh Kuroko terbaring di sofa. Dapat Kuroko rasakan, ciuman Kise penuh dengan perasaan Kise. Cinta, sayang, posesif, keinginan mendominasi, semuanya ada dan melebur menjadi sebuah ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Kuroko merasakan kepalanya ringan sebelum tersadar bahwa pagutan bibir mereka sudah terlepas.

“Kuroko-cchi, boleh kulanjutkan?” tanya Kise yang berada di atas Kuroko, mengurung Kuroko di antara dirinya dan sofa. Mata Kise sedikit berair dan tertutup nafsu, namun sepertinya Kise masih memiliki rasional untuk meminta persetujuan Kuroko.

“Tidak,” jawab Kuroko.

“Eeeeeeehhhh!?” protes Kise nyaris menangis.

“Tidak disini. Sofa terlalu sempit, dan ini saat pertamaku dengan lelaki. Jadi—“ Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya dan hanya melirik Kise penuh hasrat.

Mengerti akan maksud Kuroko, Kise langsung membopong Kuroko menuju kamarnya. Kemudian merebahkan Kuroko pada ranjangnya. Kise hanya diam dan memandangi Kuroko dari atas.

“Kise-kun, kau gugup?” tanya Kuroko.

“Eh? Ah, eerrr, maaf, aku—“

“Tidak apa, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko memotong Kise, “Karena aku juga sangat gugup,” lanjutnya.

“Ku-Kurokocchiii. Aku, aku—“

“Kise-kun.”

“Iya!?”

“Tolong jangan keras-keras padaku,” ucapan Kuroko menjatuhkan bom imajiner ke atas kepala Kise.

“Gak janji, Kuroko-cchi,” balas Kise. Dengan ganas, Kise menerjang Kuroko yang pasrah menerima sentuhan Kise.

“Kise-kun—Aaaahhh!”

Malam ini akan menjadi malam paling panjang dan panas bagi Kise dan Kuroko.

 

—Tamat —

 

Extra: 1

“Aaaaarrgghhh!!!! Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini pada Kouki-cchi?” Kise duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, selembar selimut menutupi daerah privasinya.

“Kouki-kun yang akan merasa sangat senang kalua aku dan Kise-kun menjadi semakin ‘akrab’,” jawab Kuroko yang masih berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur Kise.

“Tapi—“

“Kupikir, Kouki-kun juga akan merasa sangat senang, karena akhirnya dia punya ibu baru.”

“Eh? Ibu? Aku yang jadi ibu?”

“Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun aku tetap ayah Kouki-kun.”

“Tapi kalua di tempat tidur, kan, Kuroko-cchi yang menjadi ibu. Apalagi tadi malam aku keluar banyak di dalam Kuroko-cchi. Kouki-cchi akan segera menjadi kakak—OHHOOGGGG!!!!!” Sikutan tangan Kuroko di pinggang Kise membuat Kise terkapar tak berdaya.

“Kise-kun, mesum,” Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah turun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kise.

 

Extra: 2

“Kise-kun, kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa degan Himuro-kun?” tanya Kuroko.

“Kuroko-cchi masih tidak percaya!? Aku benar-benar hanya bersahabat dengan Himuro-cchi! Yang kucinta cuma Kuroko-cchi!” seru Kise.

“Tapi memanggilmu dengan nama kecil.”

“Himuro-cchi pindahan dari Amerika, dia terbiasa memanggil teman dengan nama kecil, katanya.”

“Kalian juga berpelukan ketika aku dan Kouki-kun mengunjungimu.”

“Kuroko-cchi, aku tidak berpelukan dengan Himuro-cchi. Saat itu aku sakit dan lemas, jadi Himuro-cchi hanya menahan tubuhku sebelum aku jatuh ke lantai.”

“Benarkah? Himuro-kun sangat tampan, aku yakin Kise-kun pernah menaruh hati padanya.”

“Ya ampun! Dengar, Kuroko-cchi, Himuro-cchi sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pacar Himuro-cchi. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dihancurkan dan dijadikan sebagai bahan dasar kue.”

“Kise-kun.”

“Iya?”

“Pacar Himuro-kun itu, mixer dan oven?”

“Eh?”

—Extra: Tamat —

mdn31072016-dc

 

 

 

[1] Genkan adalah tempat dimana orang melepas sandal atau sepatu mereka setelah masuk ke rumah. Genkan berada di dalam rumah, di antara pintu masuk dan koridor/lantai dalam rumah.

[2] Culinary Arts (Seni Kuliner) adalah jurusan yang mempelajari pengetahuan tentang bahan dasar makanan dan nutrisi di dalamnya, kemudian teknik pengolahannya, dan penataan makanan itu di atas piring sebagai salah satu bentuk seni.


End file.
